


10 Categories: Kira and Cora

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Kira Yukimura, Conversations, F/F, Family, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Cora Hale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura
Series: 10 Categories [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 2





	10 Categories: Kira and Cora

**AU**

“Cora, this is Noshiko Yukimura, an old friend,” Talia says. “She’s brought her daughter, Kira.”

**First Time**

“She shot you,” Allison protests.

“Accidentally,” Kira says. “Remember your first time trying archery?”

**Adventure**

“Derek, Kira’s invited us to go with her family this weekend,” Cora announces.

“Sounds good.”

**Smut**

“Do you care that I’m a virgin?”

“No. Do you care that I’m not?”

“No."

**Fluff**

When Cora and Kira fall asleep watching a movie, Derek covers them with a blanket.

**Angst**

“You’re a lesbian!”

“To continue the Hale line, I have to marry a male werewolf.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

“I’m sorry about you and Scott. If it helps, he doesn’t know what he’s lost.”

**Humour**

“Sheriff Stilinski just called,” Peter says. “Cora and Kira are in a cell.”

Derek groans.

**Romance**

“I want to marry Cora. And um, if you’d give your blessing-”

Derek smiles.

**UST**

I have a boyfriend, Kira tells herself.

She has a boyfriend, Cora tells herself.


End file.
